Kenos
Collab by Bianox, 3 years in the making. Verified by me in 135320 attempts. For the gang. -Npesta Kenos is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Bianox with additional parts made by Eclipsed, Zimnior12, Terron, Lazuli, KrampuX, SlimJim, Nikro, ChiefFlurry, Salaxium, Spectex, Pennutoh, and Splash. It is a buffed and extended rebirth of Sakupen Hell. It was verified by Npesta on December 14, 2019, and was rated later that day. It is currently #3 on the Official Demon list, above Cognition (#4) and below Zodiac (#2). History W.I.P. Gameplay * 0% - 6% (Eclipsed): The level begins with a double speed cube section where the player jumps on walls and spheres through the narrow distances between the spikes. The spheres at this stage must be used carefully, choosing the exact time of the jump. Also, the character’s gravity sometimes changes and the stage is interrupted by a short mini-ball segment with similar gameplay. * 7% - 13% (Zimnior12): '''First, the player plays for a mini UFO, on which they must make several accurate jumps in the spheres. Then, playing as a cube, it is necessary to overcome a number of difficult obstacles from spikes in a prickly space where they need to jump over walls and spheres. The same thing needs to be done in robot mode. * '''14% - 31% (Bianox): The part begins with the classic cube section for Sakupen Hell, where the player accurately jumps on the walls, very quickly bouncing off the blue jump orbs. After a short flight of the mini-wave in the narrow space between the walls, the stage of the mini-ball begins, at which it is necessary to quickly and accurately move between the walls without touching the spikes. This is followed by a new phase of the wave, in which the player flies between inclined obstacles, changing gravity through the portals. For some time, the size will decrease, and in two parts the stage divides the segment of slow passage with a mini-cube. * 31% - 36% (Terron): '''This part is a lengthy UFO segment in the narrow space between the spikes in which the player must fly through. In this section, the player must very carefully jump between the spikes, often bouncing off the jump orbs and falling into the numerous gravity and size portals. * '''36% - 45% (Lazuli): '''The part starts with flying on a ship through various obstacles, be it spikes or saws. The stage is slow, but it is necessary to skillfully maneuver and sharply change gravity, bouncing off the spheres at the right time. Then you need to make a couple of jumps with a mini cube, choosing from the set of spherical traps you need, and then fly a short distance between the spiky inclined walls by the wave. The part ends with a short UFO segment. * '''45% - 56% (KrampuX): '''First comes a cube section with resizing. On it you need to very carefully, choosing the exact moment, jump on walls and spheres through spikes. After a short mini-wave flight, you must do the same in the next stage of the robot. Then there is a flight on a mini-ship through platforms with spikes and a small stage of the wave begins, on which the player flies around prickly obstacles. Having flown around the wall with spikes on the ship, the player proceeds to a new stage of the mini-wave, where the player must fly around the moving walls and saws at high speed. * '''56% - 64% (SlimJim): '''The player transitions into a mini-ship sequence. Here, you need to quickly fly around obstacles from spikes and blocks, at the right moments bouncing off the spheres and gravity. Then, with a mini-robot, you need to go through a number of different spheres, and then fly around the moving structures on the mini-UFO. After small segments of the mini-ball and the spider, a new stage of the mini-ship begins, where the player needs to fly between the sliding walls with spikes, teleporting between the segments with them. The stage ends with a mini-wave pass through the spikes in blocks available for this. * '''64% - 67% (Nikro): '''The entire part is represented by a short robot segment. Here, the character, resizing, must at half-speed jump on various walls and blocks through spikes. There is very little free space, and jumping should be careful. * '''68% - 73% (ChiefFlurry): '''The part consists entirely of a fast-paced wave segment. The part starts with a minI wave that requires the player to fit through tight spaces with moving walls with thorns to kill the player. After that, it transitions into a normal wave with a few moving blocks with spikes, requiring the player to fit through the space that leads to the cube portal that starts Salaxium’s part. * '''74% - 79% (Salaxium): The part is entirely represented by a moderately paced cube. The part has gravity changes, dash orbs, and difficult timings. It starts out with difficult timings that transition to a dash orb spam section where the player must click to transition to more difficult timings before the brief blue jump pad auto section that leads to Spectex’s part. * 79% - 84% (Spectex): '''The player again teleports to a new stage through the portal. On it again, in the form of a wave, it is necessary to fly between the walls at narrow distances, changing the size and gravity. The stage is also divided into two parts by another teleport portal. * '''85% - 90% (Pennutoh): '''Here, the speed decreases and a new cube section begins. Here, between the spikes, saw-blades, and thorns, the player must make his way along the free surface, sometimes bouncing off spheres. Then you need to fly a little mini-ship and go through a small stage of the ball, and then again fly several portals of gravity on the mini-ship. After that, the cube stage, with a break for the mini-wave, will be repeated, and the part will end with the wave stage with the flight between the saws through the gravity portals. * '''91% - 100% (Splash): First, the player enters a timing-based cube section where the player needs to jump through the gravity portals with jump orbs. After that, the player transitions into a ship sequence where he/she will need to fly through the narrow distance between the saws and the walls, some of which are moving. The level approaches its end through the use of a green dash orb, where the final end screen created by Splash will appear. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The level contains 156,987 objects. *An easier version of the level has already been verified by Combined, although not uploaded to the GD servers. *Crazen was also able to fluke from 39% to 81% on an easier version of the level, though he has not completed it. *Npesta buffed the level after acquiring a 240Hz monitor. *Npesta took 135,320 attempts to verify the level. As of December 14, 2019, that is the highest number of attempts ever spent on a verified project, surpassing Knobbelboy's 121,296 attempts for the verification of Bloodlust. **Npesta also spent 114 streams trying to beat this level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixQvJGwKgDw&list=PL79VVJdVwFYOqmzMQZDns08JpuW_TcbVU *Npesta ended up slightly nerfing Spectex' part shortly before verification because he wanted the level out before the release of GD update 2.2. Walkthrough References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Hell-themed levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels